


Три закона

by Arnold



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: AU, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: – Нет, правила были более… Глобальными. Не обижай других и вмешайся, если это делают другие. Помогай другим, если они не пытаются навредить тем самым себе или другим. Так что, да, наркотики не распространяй, даже если тебя очень просят. Ну и да, не гуляй с взрослыми дядями, они могут обидеть, и вообще заботься о своей безопасности.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фикатон "Калейдоскоп" на черном форуме.

__

«…если хорошенько подумать, Три Закона   
… совпадают с основными принципами   
большинства этических систем,  
существующих на Земле… попросту говоря,  
если Байерли исполняет все Законы …,  
он — или ..., или очень хороший человек».

Айзек Азимов 

 

Случаются в жизни моменты, когда приходится делать выбор: поступить правильно или поступить так, как лучше для тебя. Эдакий тест, когда и выясняется, что ты за человек такой. И если еще пару недель назад Том точно знал, как бы поступил, то сейчас он ровным счетом ни черта не понимал.

Он не знал, что будет правильно, но точно знал, что будет хорошо для него самого. И даже допускал мысль, что эти два понятия могут быть тождественны. Вот только не знал, как объяснить это даме, что сидела прямо перед ним. Про таких женщин говорят «без возраста»: ей могло быть как двадцать семь, так и ближе к сорока. Чистая кожа с минимумом макияжа, темные волосы убраны в высокий хвост, аккуратный маникюр и строгий костюм. Перед ней Том чувствовал себя неуютно в своих широких джинсах и любимой растянутой толстовке.

Дама с ним не разговаривала, сосредоточив все свое внимание на папке на столе. Тому было плохо видно со своего места, что там. Он мог только разглядеть бесконечные графики, неясные черно-белые фотографии и ровные строчки текста. Буквы были похожи на жуков, расползающихся по бумаге, но это уже наркомания. 

Том с трудом оторвал взгляд от гипнотизирующих его бумажек и уставился на женщину. Действительно уставился, даже глаза заслезились, но та даже бровью не повела. Том был уверен, она просто ждет, когда он сломается.

А сломаться было от чего. Не каждый день Тома поджидали в черной тонированной машине без номеров и вежливо предлагали «прокатиться». Тому кататься не хотелось совершенно. Хотелось как можно быстрее сделать ноги даже не из города, а из страны. Но от таких предложений, увы, отказываться было не принято.  
И вот Том сидел на шатком стуле в небольшой безликой серой комнате, как в тех детективных сериалах и старательно делает вид, что не понимает, зачем он тут. Женщина пришла только через полчаса после того, как его привели, просидела здесь уже десять минут и за все это время не произнесла ни слова.

Ломают. Без шума, пыли и следов на теле. И, черт возьми, это работает. Как те дементоры из Гарри Поттера. А если от дементров спасает исключительно патронус, то не стоит ли его вызвать?

Том невольно улыбнулся нелепой мысли, а женщина, словно почувствовала это, подняла голову. И тогда Том вздрогнул под ее цепким холодным взглядом. Если бы она жила в веке тринадцатом и была бы мужчиной, прямая дорога ей бы была в Святую Инквизицию. Под таким взглядом любой еретик безо всякой пытки раскается во всех грехах и отмолится на две жизни вперед.

– Итак, – медленно произнесла она, – Томас. Не против, если я буду тебя так называть? Хорошо. Меня зовут мисс Смит, и я хочу тебе помочь.

Неужели голливудские фильмы не врали и все представители спецслужб действительно несут подобную ересь? А Том уже морально подготовился, что дамочка – мисс Смит – достанет косметичку, в которой окажутся иглы, которые будет вгонять под ногти жертвы.

– Я попал в беду? – осторожно спросил Том, тщательно подбирая слова. Тут главное было не ошибиться, иначе цена этой ошибки будет стоить жизни самого дорогого для него человека.

– Это ты мне ответь. Он угрожал тебе?  
На секунду Тому пришла в голову мысль, что можно прикинуться дурачком и спросить, кого она имеет в виду. Но злить мисс Смит не казалось безопасным, поэтому Том ответил честно:

– Нет, мисс Смит. Он никогда не угрожал мне.

– Ты уверен? Томас, тебе нечего бояться. Мы его непременно поймаем.

Том же мысленно проклял всех этих ищеек, что пустили по его следу.

Только бы он сбежал. Только бы он сбежал. Только бы…

Только бы он не вернулся за ним. Том выпутается, его защищает Конвенция, а вот Билл…

– Я уверен, мисс Смит. Мне с его стороны ровным счетом ничего не угрожало.

Мисс Смит нахмурилась. Меж ее бровей залегла глубокая складка, выдавая ее истинный возраст. Хотя, кто знает, сколько пластики в своей жизни перенесла эта «мисс». Том отвел взгляд. Где-то он читал, что лжецы всегда смотрят в глаза, стараясь увидеть реакцию на свою ложь.

Том же не солгал ни в слове. Просто мисс Смит хотела услышать от него совсем другое.

– Хорошо. Томас, расскажи, как вы познакомились.

– Мы работали вместе. Вам это и так известно.

– Не совсем, Томас. Как вы сблизились? И почему именно с тобой?

Том облизнул губы. Дико хотелось пить, но он скорее умрет от жажды, чем возьмет в рот хотя бы каплю жидкости в этом здании. Слухов о том, что Сыворотка Правды все же была создана, ходило великое множество.

– Томас, – в сухом голосе мисс Смит послышались холодные нотки. – Я слушаю.

Том выдохнул. Действительно, как это случилось?

* * *

Часовая стрелка приближалась к пяти утра, когда Том наконец-то перевел дыхание и присел, впервые за ночь. По негласным правилам, за стойкой не должно быть ничего, на чем бармену можно было бы посидеть, но у Тома были припрятаны пара крепких ящиков из-под алкоголя. Внимания начальства они не привлекали, зато по утрам были самым настоящим спасением для уставших ног и ноющей спины.

Тому с его припрятанными ящиками еще повезло: у официантов вообще не было возможности вот так безнаказанно присесть и перевести дух. Поэтому в шесть утра, на момент закрытия клуба, они обычно падали там же, где до этого стояли. Силы доползти до стула или диванчика находились только у Билла.

Том достал из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет, покрутил ее в руках и с сожалением убрал обратно. До момента, когда можно будет затянуться и вдохнуть горьковатый дым, оставалось еще больше часа. Телефон в кармане завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении. Полуночник Георг опять спамил фотографиями волнистых попугайчиков в личках всех друзей на фейсбуке. Том усмехнулся, отослал привычный улыбающийся смайлик и полез в любимое сообщество по компьютерным играм. Кажется, на днях обещали слить коды для прохождения одного уровня, на который Том уже убил не меньше двух недель.

Негромкие шаги заставили парня вздрогнуть и заморгать, прогоняя сонливость. Том и не заметил, когда успел задремать.

– Просили лимонада, – негромко произнес Билл и поставил поднос на стойку.

Том с трудом сглотнул, спрятал телефон в карман и поднялся на ноги. Нужно было сказать хоть что-нибудь, но язык будто разом стал каким-то неповоротливым и тяжелым. Впрочем, как и всегда, когда рядом оказывался Билл.

Билл появился в их баре месяца три назад, в самом начале осени. Том тогда как раз стоял за стойкой и вместе с Георгом, решившим помочь на добровольных началах, проводил инвентаризацию алкоголя. Он до сих пор помнил, во что тогда Билл был одет: растянутые темно-синие джинсы, которые были ему на пару размеров велики, мятую серую толстовку и простые кеды. Билл тогда шмыгнул покрасневшим от холода носом и спросил о вакансиях. Безнадежно так спросил, словно заранее знал, что ему откажут.

Ему и правда отказали бы – слишком неприглядно он тогда выглядел, – если бы за сутки до этого разом не уволились сразу трое официантов. Двоим из них предложили места с более удобным графиком работы, а третий попросту психанул, назвав на прощание всех «озабоченными педиками».

Так Билл и получил работу. Первые пару недель он дичился всех, носил все те же старые джинсы и форменную футболку, но с первой же зарплаты купил новую одежду и наконец-то начал общаться с другими официантами.

Оказалось, ему было восемнадцать, он сбежал из дома, планировал поступить в университет, но завалил вступительные экзамены. В следующем году он собирался попробовать снова, но нет, домой он точно возвращаться не хотел. На все прочие вопросы он отвечал уклончиво, приветливо всем улыбался, но ни с кем так и не сошелся.

Для Тома это было только к лучшему: мысль, что у Билла мог начаться роман с кем-то с работы, сводила его с ума.

Интересно, понимал ли сам Билл, как он на самом деле красив? Знал ли, что половина посетителей возвращались именно в их гей-клуб потому, что здесь был он? Том не раз отшивал желающих раздобыть номер телефона красивого официанта, становясь с каждой просьбой все грубее и грубее, а внутри еще больше злился на Билла.

Потому что у самого Тома не было номера телефона Билла.

И нельзя сказать, что Том не пытался. Он уже сбился со счета, сколько раз за все это время он пригласил Билла в кино – восемь раз, – позвал выпить после работы, – первое время он делал это каждый раз, когда у них совпадали смены, – или просто прогуляться – в последнее время он делал это практически каждый день. Но Билл лишь виновато улыбался, разводил руками и отказывал. А Том проглатывал тугой непонятно почему возникающий комок в горле и придумывал, что он скажет ему в следующий раз.

К каждому разговору с Биллом Тому нужно было подготовиться, поэтому, когда Билл подходил вот так внезапно, Том либо немел, либо нес полную чушь. И еще неизвестно, что было хуже.

– Том, лимонад, – напомнил Билл, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. – Посетители ждут.

Том кивнул и достал чистый стакан. Билл нервно отбивал пальцами на стойке рваный ритм и старательно смотрел в столешницу, изредка облизывая губы. Том, завороженный этим нехитрым движением, моргнул и тряхнул головой, прогоняя сонливость и морок.

– Тебе налить? – тихо спросил он, поставив перед Биллом высокий стакан. – Я никому не скажу.

Вообще, официантам разрешалось пить в баре, но это всегда должно было фиксироваться в журнале: дотошный Джей вычитал из зарплаты каждый выпитый стакан, будь то спиртное или лимонад, но ради Билла Том не задумываясь сделает исключение. Но тот лишь покачал головой и поставил стакан на поднос.

– Слушай, Том… – неуверенно начал Билл. – У меня есть к тебе просьба.

Расслабившийся было Том тут же выпрямился. Билл и о чем-то просит? Это определенно что-то новенькое.

– Что-то случилось? – как можно спокойнее спросил он, протирая и без того чистую стойку – лишь бы чем-то занять дрожащие руки, лишь бы Билл не заметил.

– Ты можешь подождать меня сегодня после работы? Тут рядом есть кофейня, они как раз работают с шести утра.

Том уже валился с ног от усталости, но сейчас он в этом ни за что на свете не признался бы. Если уж Билл сам пошел навстречу, он не упустит этот шанс. Поэтому он улыбнулся – не слишком широко, стараясь не выдать переполняющую его радость, – и согласно кивнул. Билл улыбнулся в ответ. 

На памяти Тома, он впервые улыбнулся так искренне. А может, это просто игра его воображения?.. Но Тому все равно хотелось думать, что это было именно так.

Билл уже давно ушел к дальнему столу, относя лимонад, – более чем странный заказ в подобное время в подобном месте, – а Том все еще смотрел, как скользят по танцполу яркие блики от множества фонариков под потолком, и никак не мог понять, как докатился до такой жизни.

Влюблялся Том, не сказать, что часто, но и сухарем совершенно точно не был. Ему нравилось заводить легкие, ни к чему не обязывающие отношения, иметь постоянного партнера, пусть и не на слишком долгий срок. Но он не влюблялся. А если это и случалось, то ему всегда отвечали взаимностью.

Том умел понравиться. Он умел подбирать ключики к окружающим его людям, ему никто никогда не отказывал. Никто, кроме этого загадочного Билла, чьей фамилии Том так до сих пор и не узнал. 

Поначалу все это лишь веселило его, это было вызовом. Билл напоминал мальчика из хорошей семьи, который непонятно как попал в плохую компанию и боялся всех и каждого. Он избегал близкого общения как с коллегами, так и с посетителями, ходил домой один и не отвечал на заигрывания. Позже Том, конечно, объяснил всем своим, почему к этой недотроге приставать нельзя. Заступиться за него Том был готов всегда, кое-кому пришлось демонстрировать это дважды.

Но поначалу…

Казалось, Билл вообще боялся кому-либо возразить. Словно ему было проще перетерпеть плохое отношение к себе, чем хотя бы просто оттолкнуть наглеца. Том однажды стал свидетелем сцены, когда Билла буквально загнал в угол пьяный посетитель и весьма недвусмысленно распускал руки, а тот лишь негромко просил его отпустить и осторожно пытался выпутаться из чужих рук. Но почему-то у Тома даже мысли не возникло, что это могло быть просто игрой. Во время игры у «жертвы» не бывает такого взгляда. А сам Том с удовольствием вмазал этой насквозь пьяной туше. Билл еще несколько дней прятал синяки на запястьях под смешными желтыми напульсниками со Спанч Бобом.

В общем, Билл избегал контактов с людьми. Вообще, любых контактов, и избегал просто мастерски и при этом так мило улыбался, что заслужил скорее репутацию «чудака, но чудака милого», чем «злобного нелюдима». Вот она, сила обаяния. Смешнее всего то, что Билл ее, кажется, не замечал вовсе. А Том, кажется, окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился в этого милого чудака, который наконец-то согласился выпить с ним кофе. И тот факт, что это произошло лишь потому, что Биллу от него было что-то нужно, Тома ничуть не смущал.

В туалете для персонала всегда был тусклый свет – скряга Джей экономил на всем, поэтому приходилось буквально утыкаться носом в зеркало, чтобы разглядеть собственное отражение. Том всегда брал в ночные смены дезодорант и зубную щетку с пастой, но надо же, они ему действительно пригодились. Приводить себя в порядок пришлось очень быстро: Билл заканчивал на десять минут раньше и наверняка сейчас ждал у выхода, а дать ему повод уйти Том не собирался. Поэтому он быстро умылся, сплюнул остатки зубной пасты, прополоскал рот и, бросив последний взгляд в зеркало, вышел из туалета.

Билл и правда уже стоял около запасного выхода, односложно отвечая на вопросы охранника. Тот был новенький, еще не знакомый с Биллом, поэтому не терял надежду его разговорить.

– Прости, задержался, – Том на ходу застегнул куртку. – Идем?

Билл лишь кивнул и, развернувшись на каблуках, вышел на улицу, оставив за спиной обиженно замолчавшего охранника. Том не удержался и хмыкнул, когда проходил мимо него. Это маленькое, но превосходство пьянило, как крепкое вино.

Морозило. Билл ждал его в паре шагов от крыльца, зажмурившись и подняв лицо к небу. Стоял и медленно дышал. Изо рта вырывался легкий светлый пар, почти прозрачный, а грудная клетка медленно поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию.

На нем была лишь тонкая водолазка и легкая расстегнутая куртка. Том нахмурился, снял с себя широкий колючий шарф и накинул на шею Билла. Тот вздрогнул, словно собирался отстраниться, но почему-то замер, глядя на Тома своими удивительными темными глазами. Том же, стараясь не смотреть на подведенные черным карандашом веки, обернул шарф вокруг шеи Билла и осторожно застегнул куртку – так ему будет хоть немного теплее.

– Идем, – повторил он и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, взял Билла за руку.

Пальцы у него были холодными, а ладонь выскользнула из руки Тома слишком быстро. Он с сожалением сжал кулак. «Ты знал, что так будет, – сказал он самому себе. – Поэтому нечего расстраиваться». Но все равно было до безумия обидно – куртку же он позволил себе застегнуть! Том чувствовал себя влюбленной пятиклассницей. И что хуже всего: он не был уверен, что хочет это изменить.

* * *

– Томас, – в очередной раз напомнила о себе мисс Смит. – Пойми, тебе лучше сотрудничать с нами. Для твоего же блага.

– Что будет с ним? – проигнорировал ее слова Том. – Вы его убьете? Когда найдете.  
Мисс Смит поморщилась и закрыла папку.

– Нет, Томас, мы его не убьем, – произнесла она, потирая переносицу. – Это была бы пустая трата ресурсов и денег налогоплательщиков. Мы просто проведем с ним разъяснительную беседу, и все вернется на круги своя.

– Значит, для вас он просто «ресурсы»?

– Томас, ты не понимаешь. Он просто проект. Дорогостоящий проект, на который потратили много времени и сил. С ним работали ведущие ученые, это просто уникальное явление. А ты, покрывая его, становишься соучастником преступления, практически предаешь свою родину. Наказание будет весьма и весьма суровым. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

Нет, конечно же, нет. Том не хотел этого. Но не хотел и предавать Билла. А это было бы самым настоящим предательством. Это убьет его.

– Я не знаю, где он сейчас, если вы об этом, – наконец, произнес Том. – Правда не знаю. 

Утром его уже не было в квартире, так что, возможно, он уже покинул город, времени на это у него было предостаточно. А что до нашего сближения… Ему нужно было жилье, а я в то время как раз сдавал комнату. Все логично, вам не кажется? Лучше впустить коллегу по работе, чем непонятно кого с улицы.

– Лучше бы пустил непонятно кого с улицы, Томас. Всем тогда было бы легче.

Конечно, тогда они быстрее бы вычислили его, а Том не сидел бы на этом допросе, а пил бы пиво с тем же Георгом, подкармливая его попугайчиков или еще какую живность, что обитает в его клинике, чипсами. Но вот хрен вам всем.

– Да, – кивнул Том. – Так было бы лучше для всех.

Мисс Смит улыбнулась уголками губ, почти незаметно, но улыбнулась. Наконец-то она услышала от Тома то, что ждала услышать с самого начала.

«Они не понимают, – подумал Том. – Они действительно не понимают».

Мисс Смит действительно ничего не понимала.

* * *

Этим ранним зимним утром в кафе вкусно пахло свежей выпечкой и кофе, посетителей практически не было, а в темных волосах Билла сверкали так и не растаявшие снежинки. Том бы многое отдал, чтобы каждое его утро начиналось именно так.

Билл провел его в глубину зала, за маленький столик в самом углу, снял куртку и сел на стул, обнимая себя руками и опираясь спиной о стену. Все-таки замерз.

– Ты будешь кофе? – спросил Том, тоже раздеваясь. 

Вешалки поблизости не было, поэтому куртку он повесил на спинку стула. 

– Кофе? – рассеянно переспросил Билл. – Да, пожалуй, кофе. Самый сладкий, если можно. 

Том с трудом сдержался, чтобы не скривиться. Вот и нашелся в Билле изъян: сам Том категорически не любил сладкое. Но если Билл захочет, Том ему хоть всю сахарницу в чашку вытряхнет.

– Пирожного?

Билл лишь покачал головой и сложил руки на груди, пряча озябшие пальцы. В такой позе он и просидел, пока Том не вернулся с двумя дымящимися стаканами. Кстати, Том угадал: Билл высыпал в свой кофе практически половину сахарницы, а остатки проводил таким тоскливым взглядом, словно хотел еще, но постеснялся.

Том отхлебнул свой. Горьковатый, как он и любил. В самом кофе он ровным счетом ничего не понимал, но то, что было у него в стакане, ему определенно нравилось.

Билл пил медленно, словно смакуя каждый глоток, и изредка поглядывал на дверь, словно кого-то ждал. И этого кого-то он явно опасался.

– У тебя проблемы? – тихо спросил Том. 

Билл медленно перевел на него взгляд. Смотрел некоторое время с уже привычным ему легким недоумением, а потом, когда Том уже не надеялся получить ответ, так же тихо произнес:

– Можно и так сказать.

Том замер, не донеся стакана до губ. Он знал. Знал, что все тут нечисто.

– Я могу помочь?

– Кое в чем – да, можешь. Меня кое-кто ищет, и я не могу оставаться там, где живу сейчас.

– Все настолько серьезно?

Билл неопределенно пожал плечами и допил кофе. 

– Пока нет. Но туда я вернуться больше не могу. Они пока не знают, где я работаю, так что увольняться не придется.

Несказанное третье «пока» так и повисло в воздухе. Билл старательно смотрел в окно, словно снежинки, кружащиеся в воздухе, крайне его занимают, а Том не мог решить, что сказать ему на все это.

– Тебе негде жить? – наконец, спросил он.

– В каком-то смысле. Говорят, ты комнату сдаешь, – Билл посмотрел на него, и Том медленно кивнул.

У него действительно была небольшая квартирка, доставшаяся от какой-то далекой тетки. Номинально она насчитывала две комнаты, хотя Том подозревал, что кто-то просто разделил одну комнату на две неравные части. Вот как раз самую маленькую комнату он обычно и сдавал. Предыдущий жилец съехал три дня назад, и на работе Том об этом совершенно точно не говорил. Тогда, откуда Билл узнал об этом?

– Слушай, – Билл подался вперед и осторожно коснулся его руки; его пальцы были просто ледяные. – Мне нужна эта комната. Но я пойму, если ты откажешь. Мы не слишком ладим и все такое… Только скажи об этом сразу, ладно? Не «я подумаю», а «Билл, ты мне не подходишь».

Том не сдержал улыбки. Уговаривающий его Билл выглядел… мило? В тепле на его щеках появился румянец, тушь под левым глазом чуть осыпалась, а сам он на удивление органично вписывался в атмосферу кафе, что не улыбнуться было невозможно. Билл с подносом и выпивкой в клубе вызывал внутри какой-то разлад, а здесь, среди теплых оттенков и мягких подушек на диване, он казался почти родным.

– Хорошо, Билл. Только у меня есть три правила, почти закона.

Расслабившийся уже было Билл крупно вздрогнул и быстро взглянул на него. В глазах его на мгновение мелькнул самый настоящий ужас.

– И какие твои… три закона? – с трудом выдавил он. – Надеюсь, не те самые?

– Не знаю, о каких «тех самых» ты говоришь. Эти законы придумал я сам. Первое: не будить меня и вообще не шуметь после моих ночных смен. Ну, ты сам понимаешь. Второе: никаких домашних животных, я их не люблю. И третье: никого не водить, в том числе любовников.

Вообще-то, последний пункт был о травке и наркотиках, но фраза про любовников сама собой сорвалась с языка. Если у Билла кто-то есть, то знать об этом Том совершенно точно не хотел. А Билл опять отвернулся к окну.

– Меня не устраивает второй пункт, – холодно сказал он. – У меня есть кот, и я его не брошу. Так что, прости, но… Видимо, не судьба.

Билл вытащил из кармана джинсов мятую купюру, положил ее на стол перед Томом и уже потянулся, чтобы снять шарф, как Том перехватил его руку.

– Ладно, пусть кот будет. Но больше никого, договорились? Ни щенят, ни птичек, ни… вообще.

– Договорились, – Билл сжал его ладонь и неловко улыбнулся.

* * *

– Мы даем тебе, Томас, шанс закончить все мирным путем. Ты просто приведешь его к нам – а ты сможешь это сделать, ведь он доверяет тебе, – а мы закроем глаза на то, что ты не сразу пошел нам навстречу. Как ты на это смотришь?

Том снова облизнул губы. Как же хотелось пить. Да еще и кондиционер в углу комнаты замолчал. Странно, зима, а жара здесь стоит такая, словно на дворе середина июля.

– Почему вы сами не сделаете это? Не уведете его силой?

Мисс Смит цокнула языком:

– Ты же умный человек, Томас. Это наведет слишком много шума, привлечет ненужное внимание, к чему нам все это? А так ты просто уколешь его препаратом, что мы тебе дадим, на этом все и кончится, – и, видя его колебания, мисс Смит добавила. – Он опасен, Томас. Просто опасен. Он не может до конца себя контролировать и… взгляни сам, – она подтолкнула в его сторону папку.

* * * 

Том почему-то ожидал увидеть заласканного толстого кота с роскошной шерстью, но Билл принес нечто, что домашним любимцем можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Кот был большим, действительно большим, но совершенно точно беспородным. Огромный по размерам, но страшно тощий, словно голодал долгое время, с блеклой шерстью непонятного цвета, он гордо демонстрировал порванное в драке ухо и два продолговатых шрама на морде. Том долго рассматривал это непонятное существо, явно выросшее на улице, а потом перевел взгляд на Билла. Тот невозмутимо повесил свою куртку в шкаф, одернул свой неизменный свитер и, поймав взгляд Тома, пожал плечами.

– Его зовут Айзек, и я его не брошу.

Айзек демонстративно потянулся, выпустив когти, и прошел в комнату, выделенную Биллу, словно всю жизнь здесь обитал. Том лишь усмехнулся. Вот поэтому он и не любил животных, а особенно кошек: слишком они наглые.

Соседом Билл оказался просто идеальным. Мыл за собой посуду, не оставлял ничего на столе, не шумел и никого к себе не водил, а также исправно покупал продукты. По сути, только последнее, а еще Айзек, сующий свой нос во все углы квартиры, выдавали присутствие Билла здесь. За прошедший месяц Том видел Билла вне работы от силы раз десять. Удивительно для соседа по квартире, прямо-таки настораживающе.

Что-то было в нем такое… неправильное. Том не мог внятно сформулировать, что именно, и чем дольше он смотрел на Билла, тем больше терялся. Как один-единственный фальшивый звук в знакомой мелодии, его почти невозможно заметить, но от ощущения неправильности никуда не денешься.

Билл все так же избегал любого общения, и, черт возьми, иногда Тому казалось, что тот умеет трансгрессировать, как в тех книжках об очкастом волшебнике. Или же Билл слышал шаги Тома еще на лестничной площадке и за пару минут успевал завершить все дела и скрыться в своей комнате, непременно закрывая за собой дверь. Казалось, что Том жил скорее с Айзеком, чем с Биллом.

Айзек, к слову, действительно оказался бродячим котом, которого Билл подобрал непонятно где. На вопрос, где именно, тот лишь неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в сторону доков. А еще Айзек проявлял неожиданное рвение в оберегании секретов и личного пространства своего хозяина. Каждый раз шипел, стоило Тому оказаться рядом или же просто пройти мимо двери, угрожающе скалился, – и это кот! – демонстрируя когти. Проверять, действительно ли они такие острые, каким казались Тому, почему-то совершенно не хотелось.

Последние дни выдались тяжелыми. Так не вовремя заболевший сменщик, чьи рабочие часы пришлось взять на себя, начинающаяся простуда и снова бессонница.

Она-то и была для Тома самым настоящим кошмаром. Он мог вымотаться до предела, когда уже не мог даже толком пошевелиться, но сон неизменно ускользал. Он часами лежал в комнате, пялясь в светлый потолок, слушал звуки квартиры и никак не мог уснуть. В такие моменты он искренне проклинал свою аллергию на большинство лекарств. Сейчас бы выпить снотворного и забыться, пусть нездоровым, но все же сном. Вот только он прекрасно помнил, чем все это закончилось в прошлый раз. Поэтому он и лежал, считая про себя овец, что перепрыгивали через проклятый забор и никак не желали заканчиваться. 

Количество несчастных овец приближалось уже к пяти сотням, когда дверь с тихим скрипом открылась. Первым в комнату, естественно, проскользнул Айзек. Этот хвостатый негодник почему-то очень полюбил именно эти батареи и не желал менять их на другие. Том проводил кота усталым взглядом и только потом заметил, что Айзек пришел не один. Билл неуверенно замер на пороге, не решаясь привлечь внимание. В руках у него была кружка, над которой поднимался горячий пар.

– Можно войти?

Том кивнул и постарался сесть. Голова кружилась от усталости и недосыпа, а в глаза словно песок насыпали.

– Уснуть не можешь? – Билл осторожно сел на край кровати и протянул кружку Тому. – Я слышал, как ты ворочаешься.

– Прости, что разбудил.

– Ничего, – Билл улыбнулся и опустил глаза, словно в этот момент его удивительно заинтересовали собственные колени. – Мне тоже иногда… не спится.

В кружке оказался бульон. Немного пересоленный, но из рук Билла Том был готов принять что угодно. Тем более, что бульон все равно оказался очень вкусным.

Билл все так же сидел на краю кровати, Айзек грелся на батарее, а Том никак не решался задать беспокоящий его вопрос.

– Ты от кого-то скрываешься?

Билл вздрогнул.

– С чего ты взял? – голос его звучал невозмутимо, слишком невозмутимо, чтобы ему поверить.

– Ты практически не выходишь на улицу, только до работы и обратно. Там ты ни с кем не общаешься. У тебя даже страницы в соцсети нет, как и мобильного телефона. Ты избегаешь конфликтов в любом проявлении и…

Неожиданно пришедшая в голову мысль заставила Тома расхохотаться. Просто искренне рассмеяться, откинувшись обратно на старую подушку, как он не смеялся уже очень и очень давно. А обиженное выражение, мелькнувшее на лице Билла, развеселило его еще больше.

– Я не понимаю... – он покачал головой и развернулся к Тому, забравшись с ногами на кровать, рискуя в любой момент с нее свалиться. – Чего ты смеешься?!

– Ну как же, – сквозь смех с трудом произнес Том; у него даже головная боль прошла. – «У тебя холодные руки, ты не ешь и не пьешь…» Ничего не напоминает?

Билл лишь моргнул и неуверенно спросил:

– Это из какого-то фильма, да? Я почти не смотрю телевизор, и вообще я…

Он замолчал, обиженно глядя на хохочущего Тома. Тот честно старался успокоиться, но, представляя светлокожего Билла в роли Эдварда Каллена, начинал хохотать еще сильнее.

– Скажи честно, – выдохнул он, немного успокоившись, – ты – вампир?

– Эм, нет?

– Тогда хорошо, – Том вытянул ноги, невольно касаясь бедра Билла. – Спасибо. Правда, спасибо.

Билл улыбнулся. Уличный фонарь, что стоял прямо напротив окна, освещал комнату, практически не оставляя темных углов. Раньше это сильно раздражало Тома и заставляло плотно задергивать тяжелые шторы, купленные специально для этого, но только не сейчас. Сейчас он любовался Биллом. Тот улыбался совершенно искренне. 

Поэтому он совершенно не удивился, когда на следующий день Билл вновь появился на пороге его спальни. В куртке, с раскрасневшимися щеками, он с довольной улыбкой продемонстрировал Тому диск из видеопроката.

– Серьезно? – Том сразу узнал темную обложку на коробке. – Ты правда хочешь это посмотреть?

– Должен же я понять, над чем ты тогда смеялся, – Билл положил диск на стол и вернулся в коридор, на ходу снимая куртку. – Можешь не смотреть, если не хочешь.

– Да нет, я присоединюсь, – Том взял коробку в руки и с усмешкой прочитал аннотацию. – Но почему ты пошел видеопрокат? Фильм можно было скачать в Интернете… Или посмотреть в онлайн-кинотеатре, если не хочешь быть “пиратом” и предпочитаешь честно платить за все. Билл?

Тот, вернувшись в комнату, перекатился с пятки на носок, а потом пожал плечами:

– Не знаю, – честно сказал он. – Просто так лучше. Понимаешь, я не люблю информацию, носитель которой я не могу подержать в руках, не люблю Интернет, не люблю технику вообще.

– Что тебе такого техника сделала? – искренне удивился Том, открывая ноутбук. – Без техники современный человек вообще не может полноценно существовать. Интернет, телефон, плеер в конце концов.

– Не может существовать, – почему-то горько усмехнулся Билл. – Честное слово, это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно. Чего стоят все эти ваши гаджеты? Что человек сейчас может без них? Некоторые даже писать грамотно толком не могут – настолько полагаются на автоматическую проверку орфографии. А фотографии того же звездного неба? Можно поставить бесконечно много лайков в социальных сетях, но не лучше ли выйти на улицу и просто посмотреть вверх?

– Найти Большую Медведицу в Интернете проще, чем на небе, – Том достал диск из коробки и вставил его в дисковод. – Я вот понятия не имею, где ее нужно высматривать.

Билл усмехнулся:

– Люди вообще приспосабливают под себя все окружающее, чтобы стало легче жить, не так ли? Делают, как им лучше, не заботясь о чувствах других.

– Но вряд ли ноутбук на тебя обидится, правда?

– Ноутбук? Едва ли. Тупая железка обижаться не может. У нее ведь нет чувств и собственных желаний, только заложенная создателем программа.

Том пожал плечами. О подобных вещах он не задумывался. Ну правда же, кто серьезно думает так о какой-то технике? Даже если Билл и прав в том, что современный человек не может без окружающей его электроники, то все равно Том по-прежнему не видел проблемы. В конце концов, техника как раз для того и была создана: для облегчения жизни человека.

А вот Билл, кажется, как раз на что-то обиделся. Том не был силен в словах и описаниях собственных ощущений, но мог точно сказать одно: Билл закрылся. Еще недавно он буквально светился внутренним светом, теплым и каким-то трогательным, а сейчас захлопнулся, словно та ракушка. Словно запретил себе что-то делать. Он не сводил взгляда с монитора компьютера, изредка шевелил губами, словно повторяя или же скорее предугадывая реплики персонажей. Том же смотрел на Билла. Казалось, он еще больше похудел, а косметика больше не подчеркивала достоинства, а просто скрывала недостатки. Слишком бледную кожу, темные круги под глазами, словно это Билл, а не Том, мучился бессонницей.

Том облизнул пересохшие губы. Они сидят на одной кровати, при выключенном свете, смотрят фильм, претендующий на определение «романтический», – все это должно закончиться по старому, как мир, сценарию.

Ладонь Билла была холодной. Том вообще не мог припомнить ни единого их случайного или же намеренного прикосновения, когда бы руки Билла оказались теплыми. Или когда тот не старался бы отстраниться.

– Не стоит этого делать, – тихо произнес Билл, но руку не отнял.

– Почему? – так же тихо спросил Том, подвигаясь ближе.

Он чувствовал себя не взрослым мужиком, а влюбленной семиклассницей, которую пригласил на свидание красивый, но робкий мальчик, вот ей и приходится самой проявлять инициативу. Или наоборот, когда красавица-отличница в лице Билла позволяет главному хулигану школы сводить ее в кино. Так же страшно прикоснуться, чтобы не обидеть. В общем, черт-те что, а не взрослые люди.

– Действительно, а почему?

И Билл подался вперед. Губы его были сухими и потрескавшимися, а во рту ощущался привкус мятной жвачки. Целовался он неспешно, словно смакуя каждое движение, и со знанием дела. Том в первое мгновение опешил, позволяя Биллу опрокинуть себя на спину и задрать ткань, касаясь пальцами живота. 

И если бы Билл был девчонкой, Том бы честно спросил, уверен ли он. Но кого он обманывает?.. Том уже несколько месяцев хотел Билла до темноты в глазах.

Кровать громко скрипнула, спугнув задремавшего Айзека, когда Том резко перевернулся, подминая Билла под себя. Тот лишь сдавленно фыркнул в поцелуе, подтащил под голову подушку и послушно приподнялся, позволяя снять с себя футболку.

Билл был худ, наверное, даже слишком худ для нормального человека. Том провел ладонью по его боку, чувствуя каждое ребро и чуть надавливая. Билл под ним чуть дрожал и медленно размеренно дышал, облизывая губы.

– У тебя шрам, – хрипло произнес Том, склонившись над его грудью.

Неровность кожи на старой, давно зажившей ране как-то по-особенному ощущалась языком. Том чувствовал его соленый пот, вдыхал запах его туалетной воды, миндального геля для душа и – более тяжелый – возбуждения. Том самым натуральным образом дурел от этого запаха и был готов оправдать даже Гренуя*. Если его Лаура Риши хоть вполовину пахла так же прекрасно, то неудивительно, что тот хотел оставить ее запах при себе навсегда.

Тому же был нужен не просто запах Билла, а сам Билл. Тот самый Билл, с его вечно холодными руками, сейчас дрожащий и цепляющийся за его волосы в попытке прижаться еще сильнее. Словно Том смог бы сейчас оторваться. Он никогда не был страстным любителем прелюдий, всегда старался закончить с этим побыстрее, добраться до самого интересного и взять то, что ему так щедро предлагают. Но не с Биллом. К нему хотелось долго прикасаться: сначала руками, а потом и языком, сотню раз губами, целуя каждый миллиметр длинного шрама на груди, словно стараясь забрать ту давно пережитую боль, а еще дышать его запахом. С Биллом он стал каким-то фетишистом и наслаждался каждым мгновением.

Айзек выскользнул из комнаты – это Том успел заметить краем глаза, – а потом Билл развел ноги, подпуская еще ближе. Если Том готов отключиться уже на этом, то что же будет дальше? Том чувствовал его член сквозь ткань, лапал его задницу, так хорошо помещающуюся в его руках, и скользил языком вдоль кромки джинсов.

– Сними уже, – с трудом выдохнул Билл.

Он не стонал, вообще не издавал никаких звуков, кроме шумного дыхания, но почти в кровь искусал губы. Том медленно поднял голову и потянулся вперед, крепко прижимая Билла к себе и надавливая одной рукой на его ширинку. Глаза Билла потемнели от возбуждения.

– Ты закричишь, – тихо пообещал Том, медленно расстегивая ширинку на джинсах и запуская руку между ее «зубов». – Обещаю.

– Я не кричу, – голос Билла сорвался, стоило Тому огладить головку его члена. – Черт, давай уже.

Но Том лишь усмехнулся, медленно лаская одной рукой член, а второй – придерживая Билла за бедро, не давая двигаться.

– Сволочь.

– Не сомневался в этом, – Том все с той же усмешкой мягко коснулся губ Билла.

Куда исчезла вся та неспешность и выдержка их первого поцелуя? Билл целовался жадно, цеплялся за плечи Тома и пытался двинуть бедрами. Тот держал крепко, явно оставляя синяки на светлой коже. И, кажется, все это заводило еще больше.

Джинсы с Билла пришлось стаскивать в несколько этапов: те были узкие и упрямо застряли сначала на коленях, а потом на щиколотках. Билл же скорее мешал, чем помогал, пытаясь выбраться из них самостоятельно.

Было в этом какое-то извращенное удовольствие: видеть под собой обнаженного Билла, при этом оставаясь полностью одетым. Билла, кажется, это тоже возбуждало. Когда Том все же оторвался от него, тот, тяжело дыша, довольно откинулся на подушку. Рука скользнула ниже по груди, животу и остановилась на члене. Тронула головку, скользнула вниз и вверх, скорее дразня, чем лаская.

Том не мог оторвать взгляда от руки Билла. Тонкая, словно и не мужская, с идеальным маникюром, она гипнотизировала своими движениями. Вверх, к самой головке, и вниз, до самого основания. И снова вверх. Вот только самому Биллу эта игра быстро наскучила. Приподнявшись на локтях, он коротко поцеловал Тома и шепнул:

– Расстегни джинсы.

– Может, «сними джинсы»?

– Ни в коем случае, они мне слишком нравятся, – он упал обратно на кровать, шире разводя ноги.

Приспустить штаны все же пришлось, так было удобнее. А Билл, черт его возьми, казался идеальным. Он идеально пах, идеально обхватывал ногами бедра Тома и идеально подавался навстречу его толчкам. Члены идеально скользили друг о друга, но хотелось большего.

– У меня нет резинок, – честно признался Том. – Но я чист, веришь?

На долю секунды на лице Билла мелькнуло странное выражение.

– Мне нужно хоть кому-то доверять, – тихо сказал он. – Хотя бы сегодня.

Том замер.

– Ты можешь мне доверять, – он осторожно коснулся щеки Билла. – Правда, можешь.

Но тот только покачал головой и потянулся за поцелуем.  
Внутри него было тесно и очень-очень хорошо. В первые секунды Билл не зажимался, позволяя легко скользнуть внутрь, но потом чуть сменил положение, становясь почти болезненно узким. Том выругался сквозь зубы. Такого у него еще совершенно точно не было.

– Опыт? – с трудом выдавил он, не шевелясь; до дрожи хотелось одновременно кончить и оставаться в Билле как можно дольше.

– Скорее хорошее владение собственным телом. Двигайся.

И Том послушно двинул бедрами. Кровать жалобно заскрипела, ей, старушке, это было уже нелегко переносить. Хотя если она развалится прямо сейчас, Том это вряд ли заметит. Нет, только не тогда, когда под ним шумно дышит Билл, царапая его плечи и жмурясь, когда Том толкался особенно сильно.

Это не было страстью. Том прекрасно контролировал каждое свое движение, хоть и понимал, что остановиться все равно бы не смог, видел каждую бисеринку пота на лбу Билла, запоминал каждое его движение и каждое выражение, мелькнувшее на его лице.

И никогда он не ощущал происходящее настолько правильным.

Билл так и не закричал, лишь как-то странно всхлипнул и выгнулся дугой, кончая. Том догнал его в несколько толчков.

Поцелуи после секса были ленивые и до крайности довольные. Билл почти урчал, как большой кот, и совсем не походил на себя обычного.

– Очень надеюсь, что ты не пьян и не под кайфом, – шепнул Том между поцелуями.

Билл отвесил ему шутливый подзатыльник.

– Идиот, – почти ласково произнес он. – И, кстати, я так и не закричал.

– Я это еще исправлю.

Во рту у Билла был все тот же привкус мятной жвачки.

* * *

– Паникер ты, Том, – произнес Георг, закидывая в рот очередную ярко-красную карамельку. – Твой котяра всего лишь откашливает шерсть, незачем было мчаться ко мне через весь город.

– Заткнись, – устало огрызнулся Том, садясь на стул напротив, тот самый неудобный жесткий стул для посетителей, но Тому было наплевать – так сильно он переволновался.

Георг, известный сладкоежка, любезно подтолкнул поближе к Тому вазочку с конфетками. Тот поморщился, но взял одну. Руки чуть дрожали, а нахал Айзек развалился прямо на письменном столе. Словно знал, поганец, что Георг, в отличие от Тома, животных просто обожает и позволяет им творить все, что только вздумается. 

Том до сих пор помнил, в каком шоке все оказались, когда Георг неожиданно бросил свою финансовую академию и пошел сначала волонтером в приют для собак, а потом учиться, и в итоге, он уже несколько лет работал самым обыкновенным ветеринаром, держал дома двух волнистых попугайчиков и был абсолютно доволен своей жизнью.

Вот и сейчас, Георг рассеянно гладил разомлевшего Айзека, а тот, предатель, подставлялся под ласкающие его руки. Том украдкой погрозил Айзеку кулаком. Кот демонстративно зевнул и отвернулся, довольно урча.

Билл любил Айзека, в этом Том не сомневался ни секунды. Поэтому, когда тот начал долго и ужасно громко кашлять, пытаясь что-то выплюнуть, Том недолго думая помчался к единственному знакомому ему человеку, который хоть что-то понимал в животных. То, что Айзек, если бы он в действительности чем-то подавился, мог благополучно сдохнуть по дороге в клинику, до Тома дошло только сейчас. 

– Я вот одного не понимаю, – Георг почесал Айзека за ухом и поднял голову, – ты же животных всю жизнь терпеть не мог. Так зачем ты завел кота, причем явно с улицы? Жалость проснулась?

– Это не мой кот. Это моего соседа по квартире.

Руки Георга замерли.

– А вот это уже интересно. Ты позволил ему завести кота?

– Скорее так: без кота он отказывался переезжать ко мне, – брякнул Том и тут же пожалел об этом. 

Глаза Георга загорелись знакомым огоньком любопытства. Но расспрашивать подробности тот не стал и лишь спросил:

– А фото есть?

Фото, сделанное тайком еще осенью, у Тома было, но показывать его почему-то совершенно не хотелось. Он не был уверен, что это не ревность и желание сохранить Билла только для себя. Глупость, конечно, чем ему может навредить старый-добрый Георг? Поэтому Том медленно достал телефон, нашел нужный файл и повернул экран к другу. Тот подался вперед, близоруко щурясь, рассматривая фото. Тому поскорее хотелось убрать телефон, аж руки чесались. Но вот Георг уже с усмешкой перевел взгляд обратно на Айзека.

– Красивый мальчик, – произнес он. – Правда, очень красивый, тебе повезло. Где-то я уже его видел, только никак не могу вспомнить, где. А кота как зовут?

Тут уже рассмеялся Том:

– Ты в своем репертуаре. Не спросил имени человека, но вот животного…

– Так как?

– Айзек. Почему именно так, не спрашивай, его Билл называл. Соглашусь, очень странно.

К его удивлению, Георг лишь равнодушно пожал плечами: 

– Почему же? Просто твой Билл любит классическую фантастику. Айзек Азимов, я им зачитывался лет в пятнадцать-семнадцать. А его три закона, кажется, сейчас реально используются.

Том нахмурился.

– Какие три закона?

– Робототехники, неуч. Робот не должен причинять вред человеку или бездействием позволить навредить человеку, – Георг сжал правую руку в кулак, а потом поднял указательный палец. – Робот должен подчиняться приказам человека, если это не противоречит Первому закону, – он разогнул второй палец. – И робот должен заботиться о собственной безопасности, если это не противоречит Первому и Второму закону.

Георг так и замер, гордо демонстрируя другу три пальца, словно сам сформулировал эти законы. Том улыбнулся и тоже почесал Айзека за ухом.

Три закона. Три закона робототехники.

Кот Айзек.

И вздрогнувший тогда в кафе всем телом Билл, когда Том упомянул свои собственные три закона.

Это же нужно так начитаться фантастики, чтобы перенести ее в реальный мир, пусть даже и на ассоциациях. Глупый-глупый Билл. И глупый Том, раз уж решил о подобном даже задуматься.

* * *

Это было искушением. Самым настоящим искушением, которому было очень сложно сопротивляться.

Папка была самой невзрачной: из картона, серая, из нее торчали неровно подобранные листы. Ни намека на то, какую важную информацию она содержала в себе. И как много эта информация изменит в нем самом.

Том коснулся ее края. Ничего. Это в книгах подобные вещи могут обжигать или казаться неподъемными, но в реальном мире все было совсем не так. Самая обычная папка. Только вот она может перевернуть все, во что Том верил. 

Еще недавно он покрутил бы пальцем у виска, расскажи ему кто подобную историю, но сейчас… Сейчас Том был готов поверить во что угодно. Особенно, если это касалось Билла. И именно поэтому он решительно оттолкнул папку обратно к мисс Смит.

– Нет. Я не хочу. Я знаю, кто он такой, и вам меня не переубедить.

Мисс Смит лишь поморщилась и накрыла папку рукой.

– Что ж, это твой выбор. Только скажи, что именно ты о нем знаешь? Что ты знаешь о том, кого зовешь Биллом Крамером?

* * *

Том уже полчаса бездумно смотрел в экран монитора и пытался запомнить расположение этих проклятых созвездий. На картинке из Интернета все было яснее ясного, но стоило подойти к окну, как Том тут же забывал, какое именно скопление звезд он ищет и уж точно – как оно выглядит.

Билл должен был вернуться уже через сорок минут – он всегда был точен, как часы, – а Том еще не был готов.

Дверь негромко скрипнула, и в комнату заглянул Айзек. Как всякий уважающий себя кот, он остановился и уселся на пороге, шевеля усами и решая, стоит ли ему заходить, или на кухне было все же интереснее.

Том усмехнулся. Дверь в его комнату не закрывалась уже почти неделю, с того вечера, когда Билл в первый раз остался ночевать в его кровати. И после этого он в своей комнате больше не спал.

Айзек мяукнул, но, не встретив должного внимания со стороны Тома, гордо махнул хвостом и удалился куда-то в коридор. 

Самого же Тома больше интересовала комната Билла, что находилась прямо за стеной. Обычно он не вмешивался в личное пространство квартирантов, по крайней мере, пока из сданной комнаты ничем не пахло, а ее содержимое не вываливалось в общий коридор. До тех пор Тому было совершенно наплевать, что там происходит. Пусть у него были ключи от простенького и чисто формального замка, у него ни разу не возникало желания заглянуть на чужую территорию. Но только не сейчас. Тем более, что замок оказался незаперт.

По всем законам жанра, петли должны были издать тихий скрип, а тусклый свет – осветить лишь узкую полоску пола, оставляя нечто загадочное и страшное теряться где-то в темноте. Но ничего подобного. Дверь открылась совершенно неслышно, а новенькая энергосберегающая лампочка в коридоре прекрасно справлялась со своими обязанностями и осветила всю маленькую комнатку. Мебели здесь был минимум: высокий узкий шкаф в углу, старая кровать, сестра-близняшка той, что стояла в комнате Тома, темно-коричневый прямоугольный стол перед окном и шаткая табуретка.

Все было так же, как и тогда, когда Том впустил сюда Билла. Нет, не так. Все было [I]абсолютно[/I] так же. Никаких личных вещей – только наглухо застегнутая сумка в углу, тонкий слой пыли на столе, словно к нему не прикасались по меньшей мере неделю, даже подушка на кровати лежала так же криво, как ее бросил Том больше месяца назад, на самом краю, грозясь вот-вот упасть на пол. И Том вполне справедливо сомневался, что Билл является таким педантом, который стремится сохранить комнату такой, какой она была до того, как он в ней поселился.

Айзек скользнул в комнату, задев хвостом ноги Тома, одним прыжком оказался на довольно высоком столе. Уселся и уставился на Тома, нервно подергивая хвостом. Ему только не хватало таблички на шею с надписью «Давай, проваливай!».

– Хозяину ты все равно наябедничать не сможешь, – проворчал под нос Том, но послушно закрыл дверь.

Оставалось только убедить себя, что все происходящее – это совершенно не его дело, и влезать в него не нужно.

Билл и правда был точен, как швейцарские часы. Или скорее как секундомер на смартфоне, ведь настоящих швейцарских часов Том все равно в жизни не видел и вряд ли увидит когда-либо.

Все время до его прихода Том провел на узком не застекленном балконе, курил, с трудом удерживая сигарету дрожащими руками, и пытался соотнести картинку в телефоне и звездное небо над головой. Получалось откровенно фигово. Может, он просто не тот атлас скачал? Или звезды вдруг решили изменить свой порядок и сейчас насмешливо подмигивают не со своих законных мест? Эти чертовы газовые шары за миллиард километров – или сколько там расстояния от них до Земли и конкретно этой квартиры? – неожиданно так сильно увлекли Тома, что тот, стуча зубами, с балкона все никак не уходил и даже не услышал, когда вернулся Билл. А может, тот опять в своей привычной манере ходил совершенно неслышно, поэтому-то Том и вздрогнул, когда на его плечи набросили куртку.

– Ты стучишь зубами на всю квартиру, – произнес Билл, заглядывая ему через плечо. – Серьезно? Звезды?

– Ну да, – только надев куртку Том понял, как сильно на самом деле замерз. – Стало интересно, что же в них все такого находят, что ради этого стоит поднять голову.

– И что ты скажешь? – Билл подошел ближе и с мечтательной улыбкой посмотрел наверх. – Красивые, правда?

Том неопределенно повел плечами:

– На фотках из Интернета они выглядят получше, – честно признался он. – И ярче, и больше, и вообще. Красочнее, что ли.

– Но они мертвые. Нет, я не о том, что мы видим свет в большинстве своем давно погасших звезд. Просто на любой фотографии они словно ненастоящие. Фотографы ждут нужного момента, что-то исправляют в фотошопе, накладывают фильтры… Но ведь красота всего живого именно в несовершенстве. Все стремятся к какому-то невозможному идеалу, которого просто нет. Идеал искусственен всегда, так как тогда он может быть красивым? – Билл развел руками, а Том усмехнулся.

– Ну, тут ты это, конечно, загнул, – он достал из пачки новую сигарету. – Тем более, что сам ты как раз близок к идеалу.

Тут уже фыркнул Билл:

– Хочешь сказать, что я красивый? Возможно. «Но что такое красота и почему ее обожествляют люди», – процитировал он. – Я сосуд, а не огонь. Я не могу быть огнем, уже не могу.

Он отобрал у Тома сигарету, затянулся и, к удивлению того, не закашлялся, хотя сигареты были крепкие, а от Билла никогда прежде табаком не пахло. Он лишь поморщился и потушил сигарету в пустой банке из-под кофе, давно служившей пепельницей.

– Гадость, – заключил он. – Как ты это куришь?

– Привычка, наверное, – пожал плечами Том. – Про сосуд и огонь я, конечно, ничерта не понял, но звучит красиво.

– Погугли.

– Ну, нет. Сам потом расскажешь, что это значит. Или само откуда-то всплывет, так часто бывает, не замечал?

– Нет. Со мной такое почти не случается.

Билл стоял в ботинках, без куртки, в одной водолазке и джинсах, но кажется, совсем не замерз. Стоял прямо, почти не шевелясь, и смотрел на звезды с таким видом, словно порывался что-то сказать всем этим космическим далям, но знал, что докричаться до них все равно не сможет. Том подошел ближе – хотя куда уж ближе на таком маленьком балкончике, где стояли еще и старые лыжи, – и обнял его со спины. Билл был чуть выше его, поэтому положить подбородок на его плечо было очень удобно.

– О чем задумался? – негромко спросил Том, вдыхая запах его волос.

Для Гренуя все закончилось плохо, но Тому слишком это нравилось, дышать его запахом.

– Что для тебя значит жить? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Билл. – Вот из чего состоит твоя жизнь? По пунктам.

– Ну… Будильник на телефоне, который я хочу просто раздолбать, но мобильник жалко. Работа: она мне нравится, хоть я там и устаю. Кино: мне понравилось его смотреть с тобой. Компьютерные игры: не так давно вышла новая, Георг зовет ее заценить. Сам Георг, мы дружим с детства. Родители. Ты.

Том поцеловал Билла в шею, но тот даже не дрогнул.

– А для меня это запахи. Мне нравится, как пахнет выпечка в бакалее через две улицы. Ощущения. Шерсть на ощупь просто восхитительная, не люблю железо и пластик. Нравятся деревья в том парке. Через него идти дольше, но я часто поворачиваю именно туда. И свобода. Я могу идти, куда захочу, и никто не может мне этого запретить. Это так необычно и волнующе. У меня такого никогда не было, каждый шаг и каждый вдох был под контролем. Пока я не сбежал.

– Строгие родители?

– В каком-то смысле. Они ввели правила, которым необходимо было следовать. Их несоблюдение влекло наказание. Они говорили, что правила эти обязательны для всех, даже для них, но сами их постоянно нарушали. И никто их за это не осуждал, – Билл на мгновение замолчал и прижался к Тому. – Хотя правила все эти были более чем разумны, не спорю.

– Типа, не пей, не кури? И, конечно, не гуляй с взрослыми дядями, они тебя непременно научат плохому.

Билл фыркнул и шутливо ткнул Тома локтем в бок. Тот лишь обнял его крепче.

– Нет, правила были более… Глобальными. Не обижай других и вмешайся, если это делают другие. Помогай другим, если они не пытаются навредить тем самым себе или другим. Так что, да, наркотики не распространяй, даже если тебя очень просят. Ну и да, не гуляй с взрослыми дядями, они могут обидеть, и вообще заботься о своей безопасности. И ведь разумно?

Том кивнул.

– Разумнее не бывает. Эдакий свод правил очень хорошего человека. А ты, негодник, не хотел подчиняться этим правилам?

Билл вздохнул:

– Не совсем так. Я до сих пор им следую, не могу иначе. Поэтому и не приношу выпивку уже совсем пьяным, за что на меня часто орет Джей. Просто вижу, что им уже хватит, и физически не могу налить им еще. Не в этом дело. Мои… родители сами не следовали этим правилам. Это было несправедливо, мне влетало за малейшее неповиновение, я не мог даже высказать всего того, что я хотел сказать. Я не был для них человеком, я не мог чувствовать все так же, как они, ведь я для них был всего лишь…

Билл резко оборвал себя на полуслове и ощутимо напрягся. Том крепче обнял его.

– Они считали тебя ребенком, – тихо сказал Том. – Это нормально, к детям не всегда прислушиваются. Наверное, они тебя повсюду ищут и волнуются. Билл, не обижайся, но им нужно хотя бы позвонить.

Но тот покачал головой:

– Я не буду им звонить. Никогда. И надеюсь, что они меня все же не найдут. Но они меня ищут, ищут упорно, в этом я ничуть не сомневаюсь.

– Дело твое, но все же я думаю…

В этот раз Билл жевал жвачку не с мятным, а с апельсиновым вкусом, поэтому и поцелуй напомнил о жарких странах, куда они непременно съездят летом. Том был абсолютно уверен, что летом они все еще будут вместе. Во всяком случае, он приложит к этому все усилия.

* * *

Том молчал. Наверное, молчал просто преступно долго, потому что мисс Смит довольно кивнула и уже собралась что-то сказать, но Том успел заговорить первым.

– Он хороший, – голос его звучал хрипло, – добрый, старается помогать окружающим. Он умеет мечтать, что сейчас редкость, не любит технику, считает, что она убивает простое человеческое общение, умеет видеть красоту. Пафосно? Наверное. Но он такой, он удивительный. Он самый лучший. Вам этого никогда не понять. А еще он боится людей. Я долго думал, что он избегает окружающих потому, что не хочет общаться, но сейчас понимаю, что это не так. Он боится их. И во всем этом виноваты вы.

Мисс Смит подалась вперед:

– Я скажу тебе больше, – произнесла она. – Билл Крамер еще и рисовал. Очень одаренный мальчик. Но вот какая жалость, в две тысячи пятнадцатом году он катался на велосипеде неподалеку от дороги и….

– Нет, – оборвал ее Том. – Вы ошибаетесь.

– Томас, ошибаешься здесь только ты, – она коснулась ладонью папки. – Хочешь, зачитаю?

И Том, ненавидя себя, медленно кивнул.

* * *

До начала рабочего дня оставалось еще почти десять минут, Том стоял, навалившись на стойку, и безжалостно истреблял шарики в какой-то очередной простенькой онлайн-игрушке, призванной убить как можно больше времени. Этих шариков, синих и желтых, оставалось всего-навсего пять штук, как экран на мгновение потух, а потом высветил входящий вызов. И что Георгу спокойно не работалось под вечер? 

– Ты теперь мой должник, из-за тебя я завалил уровень, – вместо приветствия произнес Том в трубку. – Так что с тебя пиво.

– Да погоди ты с пивом, – голос Георга звучал почти встревоженно, а на заднем плане не менее тревожно громко лаяла собака. – Ты, кажется, говорил, что твой Билл не пользуется соцсетями? Такой параноик на тему, что за всеми нами следят и все такое?

Том поморщился: 

– Не совсем. Просто он не любит технику в принципе. У него даже мобильного телефона нет, а к компьютеру он вообще ни разу не прикасался на моей памяти.

Джей, проходящий мимо погрозил ему кулаком. Том демонстративно ткнул пальцем в часы, напоминая, что его рабочий день еще не начался.

– Просто я нашел его на фейсбуке.

– Грехи юности и все такое, – Том не видел ничего такого, что могло бы так взволновать. – Была страничка, которой он теперь не пользуется, и что с того?

– Просто обычно страницы просто закрывают, и уж точно не так… жестоко, – Георг был явно в недоумении. – В общем, адрес я тебе скинул. Но, без обид, какой-то мутный он парень. И на свой возраст он не выглядит. Ему девятнадцать лет максимум, но никак не двадцать пять.

И отключился, не дав Тому возможности ответить. И спустя секунду на почту упала ссылка на фейсбук. Но открыть сообщение Том не успел. Подскочивший Джей демонстративно потряс наручными часами у него перед носом.

– За работу, быстро! – скомандовал он и ушел распекать болтающих в конце зала официантов.

Том со вздохом убрал телефон в карман. Любопытство любопытством, но свою работу он правда любил и уходить с нее совсем не собирался. Поэтому он улыбнулся проходящему мимо стойки Биллу и повернулся к открывшейся двери. 

Вечер пятницы обычно обещал самый настоящий аншлаг. Который и случился. Том только и успевал, что разливать алкоголь и мешать коктейли, краем глаза наблюдая за Биллом. Он никогда прежде не обращал на это внимания, но после их недавнего разговора заметил, что Билл действительно умудрялся избегать совсем уж выпивших и не приносил им алкоголь. Это заметил и Джей, и, судя по его хмурому лицу, Билла ждет выговор. Лишь бы не уволили: Джей в этом плане всегда рубит сгоряча.

Том автоматически улыбался посетителям, подливал в стаканы и только ближе к утру обнаружил, что телефон исчез. Больше всего было жалко фотографии, что хранились в нем, чем самого аппарата, который давно уже пора было менять, да и доверия было жаль. Том точно помнил, как положил телефон в карман джинсов, а значит, посетители его точно вытащить не могли. Так что, либо обронил где-то за стойкой или в служебных помещениях, либо телефон кто-то подобрал и не вернул. Телефон у Тома был приметный, с разрисованным фломастерами или еще какой-то несмываемой фигней корпусом, все знали, чей он. Но, похоже, возвращать его явно не собирались.

На это и жаловался Том по дороге домой. Билл шел рядом, спрятав руки в карманы, и лишь кивал на все его возмущения. Вид у него был отсутствующий, а сам Билл словно спал на ходу. Впрочем, что еще делать после ночной смены в половину седьмого утра? Так что Том замолчал, достал из кармана плеер, вставил в уши наушники и включил музыку. От второго наушника Билл отказался, что даже и к лучшему.

Том любил возвращаться домой рано утром. Любил почти пустые улицы, любил слушать при этом музыку на полной громкости. Биллу же такое совершенно точно не понравилось бы.

До дома можно было дойти за полчаса быстрого шага, так что совсем скоро Том увидит, что же ему прислал Георг. В чем плюс техники: электронную почту можно проверить с множества гаджетов, в том числе и с ноутбука. Вот только на почте никакого письма не было. Том обшарил все папки, трижды проверил спам и корзину, но сообщения не было. В голове роились самые безумные теории о заговоре, о секретных материалах в письме, которое отследили ЦРУ, Моссад и МИ-6 и прочие глупости.

Георгу было бесполезно звонить и писать: если он работал вчера вечером, то на работу сегодня он выйдет только днем, а значит сейчас благополучно спит. Но проверить кое-что Том все равно мог прямо сейчас.

– Билл, – громко шепнул он. – Билл, сколько тебе лет?

Тот пошевелился в кровати и с трудом открыл заспанные глаза.

– Девятнадцать, – сквозь зевок, ответил он.

– И давно тебе девятнадцать? – тут же сделал страшные глаза Том.

Ответом ему была прицельно запущенная подушка. Том ее с трудом поймал, спасая ноутбук, а потом и сам перебрался к Биллу на кровать. Было тесно, спать приходилось прижимаясь друг к другу, но ни он сам, ни Билл не возражал. Тому нравилось прижимать его к себе. Как-то это было… правильно? На задний план уходили даже пропажа телефона и загадочно исчезнувшее письмо.

* * *

С монитора компьютера ему улыбался Билл, ошибки быть не могло. Пусть без макияжа, с русыми, а не черными волосами, но это был именно Билл. Том не сводил взгляда с его чуть смущенной, но дольной улыбки, а потом в который уже раз взглянул на дату публикации фотографии в верхнем правом углу экрана. Если ей верить, то с того момента, когда было выставлено это фото, прошло больше пяти лет. Хотя, Том мог в этом поклясться, Билл совершенно не изменился, не считая перекрашенных волос и макияжа.

Георг сидел рядом и напряженно смотрел на Тома.

– Фотошоп? – неуверенно предположил он, переводя на него взгляд. – Там, где дата?

– Зачем? – резонно возразил Георг. – К тому же взгляни на здание за его спиной, – он щелкнул мышкой, увеличивая фото. – Его снесли четыре года назад, об этом трубили во всех местных газетах. Мол, памятник архитектуры и все такое.

– Значит, он просто хорошо сохранился. И врет насчет возраста.

Георг усмехнулся:

– Тогда как ты объяснишь все это? – и свернул фото, демонстрируя стену.

Том невольно вздрогнул. К последним записям пятилетней давности была оставлена целая куча комментариев от самых разных людей. И все они сводились только к одной шаблонной, но от этого не менее жуткой фразе: «Ты слишком рано умер, нам будет тебя не хватать».

У Георга чуть дрожали руки, когда он показывал все это. И сейчас Том его вполне понимал. Он раз за разом перечитывал комментарии, рассматривал фотографии, в глубине души надеясь, что это не Билл, а его старший брат или кто-то еще, кто угодно, но не он сам. Только с монитора компьютера на него все так же смотрел Билл, погибший в ДТП пять лет назад.

– Ты веришь в зомби? – нервно спросил Георг, доставая пачку сигарет.

Зажигалка сработала не с первого раза, Том заворожено наблюдал за ее дрожащим огоньком, а потом медленно поднялся на ноги. Стул громко скрипнул в непривычной тишине клиники.

– Я с ним поговорю. Думаю, он все объяснит.

Георг покрутил пальцем у виска.

– Либо это чья-то дурацкая шутка, либо я не знаю. Серьезно, ты веришь в зомби?

– Я верю, – неожиданно зло ответил Том, – верю в то, что Билл больший человек, чем мы с тобой вместе взятые. Ты не видел, как он живет, как он дышит. Словно жизнь для него – это долгожданный подарок на Рождество. Я так не умею, и ты – тоже. И если вся эта бредятина про зомби правда – то я согласен на такое нашествие, потому что если кто и похож на живого мертвеца, то это я, а не он.

Том схватил куртку и выскочил из кабинета. Георг что-то кричал ему вслед, но он уже не слышал. 

Тогда-то его и подобрала черная правительственная машина без номеров.

* * *

Мисс Смит зачитывала документы равнодушно, без малейшего намека на эмоции. Том характеристики ноутбуков читал более выразительно. А мисс Смит… она просто выполняла свою работу.

– Для восполнения затраченной энергии необходимо не более трех часов сна в сутки. В питании предпочтительны продукты с высоким содержанием белка, использование смеси А-65-С считать приоритетным. Так, это уже совсем технические характеристики, они скучные, – она перелистнула страницу. – А, вот. Подопытный К-44 не проявляет агрессию, команды понимает и выполняет их с первого раза. Отторжение чипа не зафиксировано на всех этапах операции.

– Что вы с ним сделали? – перебил ее Том, его трясло. – Что вы сделали с Биллом?!

Мисс Смит вздохнула:

– Пойми, Том. Мы не воплощение зла. Мы – ученые. А Билл… Возможно, Билл Крамер был чудесным мальчиком, я не знаю. Но он умер в две тысячи пятнадцатом году. Шесть лет назад, Том. То, что видишь ты, это всего лишь тело под управлением вышедшего из-под контроля процессора. Ты любишь научную фантастику? Нет? Жаль, было бы намного проще объяснить. К-44, которого ты зовешь Биллом, – всего лишь машина. У нее хорошо получается имитация личности, но это не делает ее человеком. К-44 обманул всех. В том числе нас, своих создателей.

– Я все равно не верю.

– Ты упрямый. Но как знаешь. Не возвращайся домой – мой тебе совет. Если ты не хочешь нам помогать, то К-44 придется брать штурмом. 

– Вы меня отпускаете? – Том поднял голову. – Так просто?

– Да, – мисс Смит встала, одернув пиджак. – Вот так просто. Мы не зло, Том. Можешь идти.

Том не помнил, сколько времени шел по пустым коридорам, плутая и путая двери. А все же выйдя из старого с виду заброшенного здания, с удивлением понял, что находится на другом конце города от того места, где его забрали.

Внутри все дрожало от ярости. Это не про Билла, не про его Билла. Его Билл живет, он радуется каждому дню. Да, он не общается с другими людьми, да подпустил к себе только Айзека и Тома, но он живой.

Все это бред, просто бред сумасшедшего.

Дорога домой заняла больше часа. Том вцепился в поручень в метро, автоматически отмечал мелькающие станции и даже сделал нужную пересадку, но все раз за разом обдумывал произошедшее. И объяснения раз за разом выходили все безумнее.

В короткие секунды тишины, когда поезд остановился на очередной станции, Том услышал музыку, что слушала девушка, стоявшая рядом. Музыка была смутно знакома, словно Том уже слышал ее раньше, хоть сейчас и не мог вспомнить, когда и где.

[I]«You're automatic,   
And your heart’s like an engine...»[/I]

Нет, нет и нет. Это не про Билла. И вообще, они не в кино, где включают телевизор именно в тот момент, когда там передают важную для сюжета информацию, и саундтрек в жизни не может быть подобран так, чтобы давать ответы на незаданные вопросы.

От метро Том буквально бежал. Не через парк, как это любил делать Билл, а напрямик, по оживленному проспекту, словно боялся опоздать. Но вот куда опоздать – на этот вопрос он бы не смог ответить даже под угрозой оружия.

Он успел, хоть и в последний момент. Дверь квартиры была приоткрыта. Том осторожно коснулся ручки и, набравшись решимости, вошел. Он ожидал увидеть полный разгром, но нет, с утра здесь ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Даже куртка Билла висела на том же месте, не хватало только обуви.

Из комнаты Билла важно вышел Айзек. Смерил Тома своим фирменным кошачьим взглядом и неожиданно посторонился, позволяя пройти. Билла Том увидел не сразу: мешали распахнутые дверцы шкафа. Полки исчезли, сейчас шкаф напоминал высокий узкий пенал, в котором Билл на удивление компактно умещался, не смотря на длинные ноги. Том разглядел подушку, на которой тот сидел, и сбитый плед.

– Ты тут спал? – тихо спросил он, садясь прямо на пол, напротив Билла.

Тот коротко кивнул:

– Да. Там я спал в похожих. Только там еще были фиксирующие ремни, которые не давали выйти. В общем, я привык за эти годы. А твой друг… Он показал тебе ее?

В этот раз кивнул Том. Билл судорожно выдохнул и опустил голову на колени, слегка дрожа всем телом.

– Так сколько лет тебе уже девятнадцать? – Том постарался пошутить, честно. Но выходило плохо. – Только не говори, что уже сто лет.

– Нет, – Билл мотнул головой. – Всего лишь шесть. Правильнее сказать, что мне не девятнадцать или двадцать пять, мне именно шесть лет.

Том сглотнул.

– Кто ты?

Билл медленно поднял голову.

– А сам как думаешь? Если опять скажешь, что вампир, я тебе что-нибудь на голову тяжелое уроню, клянусь.

– Тогда я не буду рисковать, – Том осторожно взял его за руку. – Мне плевать, честно. Не пьешь же ты по ночам кровь невинных младенцев и не пытаешь девственниц?

Билл слабо улыбнулся.

– Нет, совсем нет. Я вполне могу употреблять человеческую еду. Но я не человек. Я… я даже не знаю, кто я именно.

– Расскажешь?

Билл облизнул пересохшие губы.

– Я умер шесть лет назад. Формально – нет, после той аварии, – тут он невольно коснулся шрама на груди, – была зафиксирована только клиническая смерть. Но смерть мозга была лишь вопросом времени. А родители… настоящие родители честно исполнили мое желание и предоставили тело на органы. Мне всегда хотелось помогать людям, даже после смерти. Не знаю, что им наговорили такого, что они не стали ждать смерти мозга и подписали бумаги так рано, но… В общем, так я попал в проект Девять – Ноль – Один. Слышал о таком?

Том покачал головой. Обычно Интернет был полон самых различных слухов, в том числе о тайных грязных экспериментах государства, но о подобном коде Том слышал впервые.

– Не важно, – Билл поморщился. – В общем, они меня спасли. Дальше я знаю лишь со слов врачей, они не считали нужным скрывать хоть что-то. Считалось, что мы все равно ничего не понимаем и ничего не чувствуем. Сначала это было что-то вроде сыворотки, которая замедлила все процессы в организме, дав меня вылечить. Потом вживили что-то сюда, – он коснулся затылка. – Это «что-то» полностью меня контролировало. Это очень страшно, Том. Когда тебе говорят прыгай или подними руку, и ты автоматически делаешь это. У тебя нет права выбора. И у этой… штуки есть свои законы, которым она подчиняется. Их работоспособность они тоже оценивали.

– Те самые Три закона? Азимова?

– Да, они. Оберегай человека, слушайся человека, следи за своей безопасностью. Заметь, я тебе тогда ни в слове не соврал. Лишь сформулировал иначе.

– Да, это больше было похоже на условия всеобщего мира и братства.

Билл тихо рассмеялся. В его смехе были ясно различимы истерические нотки.

– В каком-то смысле, да. Я книжку читал в детстве. Там как раз и было сказано, что если ты соблюдаешь все Три закона, то ты либо хороший человек, либо робот. Иронично, правда?

Том кивнул и сжал ладонь Билла. Все такую же холодную и безжизненную.

– Дальше.

– А что дальше? – пожал плечами Билл. – Спустя почти пять лет я научился подавлять эту штуку, сопротивляться ей. Это сложно, но возможно. Не думаю, что у других это получалось, скорее со мной что-то пошло не так. У проекта вышли идеальные солдаты, или кого они там готовили. Мы были первыми, над нами экспериментировали. Во время одного из таких экспериментов я и сбежал.

– И бежишь дальше, – Том не спрашивал, он утверждал.

Билл кивнул.

– Да, бегу дальше. Они нашли меня. Снова. Я вернулся-то только за Айзеком, но уйти не попрощавшись так и не смог. Том, я…

Поцелуй вышел каким-то отчаянным и горьким. Билл крепко вцепился в воротник куртки Тома и не желал отпускать, почти вывалившись из своего шкафа.

– Куда мы поедем? – спросил Том, оторвавшись от его губ.

– Мы? – осторожно повторил Билл.

– Да, мы. Ты совершенно не умеешь общаться с людьми, ты боишься их. Это привлекает внимание. Мне же прятаться не от кого. Так, решил взять отпуск и прокатиться по Европе.

– Нас поймают.

– Мы будем быстро бегать.

– Ты станешь соучастником.

– Плевать. Только позволь мне сделать одну вещь.

Том поднялся на ноги и потянул за собой Билла.

– Какую? – несколько напряженно спросил он.

– Я введу новые законы, старые уже не актуальны. Первый закон: живи и береги себя. Второй: почаще смотри на звезды и будь свободен. И третий: будь счастлив. Просто счастлив.

Билл неуверенно улыбнулся.

– Мне нравятся эти законы. Очень нравятся.

– Мне тоже.

Их поцелуй прервало громкое возмущенное мяуканье Айзека, сидящего на пороге комнаты. Том тихо рассмеялся и прижал к себе Билла.

В своем решении он был как никогда уверен. Они справятся. И все будет хорошо.

* Жан-Батист Гренуй – протагонист романа Патрика Зюскинда «Парфюмер. История одного убийцы».


End file.
